The Royal City
The Royal City is the largest city on the Mainland, and is also the capital of the Mainland. Being the capital, it's a melting pot of many different cultures. To make it even more prominent, the ruler is the King of the Humans, a man who acts as a go-between other races, cultures and nations. The City and It's Districts The city itself is a cylindrical, tiered structure, with four districts on the lowest tier, two districts on the second and a single district on the third. The first two lower districts, the Magic District and the Commercial District, are located on the east side of town, quickly accessible from the eastern gate. The Magic District is host to the Mage's Colony of the Advanced Arts and a few small Magic shops. The Commercial District has a collection of shops, and the largest bank in the Realm, the Yirune Royal House of Commerce. This district has quite a large amount of traffic, attracting large quantities of merchants. The second two lower districts are the Market District and the Residential District. They're located on the west side of the city, closer to the docks. The Market District is basically a giant cluster of market stalls and smaller businesses. In addition, this district is home to a larger structure, well known to blacksmiths and artisans as the Metal Nexus. Craftsmen, artisans, smiths and other similar professions often come here, looking to sell their wares and buy more materials. The Residential District is just that. A district where the city's denizens reside. The only other remarkable feature of this district is the rumor that the Thieves' Guild resides here. However, there is no evidence backing up this rumor. Both of the middle tier districts are controlled by ruling houses. The first, House Luosha, is highly interested in the material trade, and have made their fortune by being the creators of the Metal Nexus. They have ties to House Blue-Blood of Sandscar. The other major house in the city is House Maziran. While House Maziran's main source of income and power is their large merchant fleet, they have a darker side business. Maziran's secondary, less cited, source of income is their involvement with the slave trade, especially in the general region of the Theif Chain Islands and Kokura's Rift. Aside from their merchant fleet, they also have a sizable private military force. They often lend this force to the Royal City's guard, in exchange for payment or resources. Finally, the highest tier is the Royal Palace. The Palace itself is actually the ring around the central spire. The Palace has a large library, as well as a trades office that are accessible to the public. The private sections include dining, personal quarters, and other facilities. The central spire itself is actually a giant weapon, called the Ultima Cannon. The cannon is a high-yield, precision Mana cannon. It's capable of hitting targets on nearby Realms with an accuracy of a few meters, and is capable of firing up to 15 shots before needing to cool down. The shots it produces cause catastrophic Mana radiation at the point of impact, as well as a sizable explosion. The Ultima Cannon, when fired, shakes the entire city. However, it poses no radiation risk, unless you were to stand in the firing dish. The Airship Port The Royal City also has a decently large airship port. While the flights are quite expensive, around 4,000 coins per trip, the airships are far faster than other conventional transportation. Aside from the commercial and personal ships, the Royal Guard also have warships. Because the Royal City, and in extension, the Royal Guard, have one of the more developed airship ports, they were instrumental in creating the classification systems of airships. These classifications can be found on the Royal Guards' page, found here. This air fleet consists of about 40 smaller airships, with two flagships. All of the Royal Guards' airships are preceded by the title "HSS", standing for Human Sky Ship. HSS Horizon The first is a 355-meter naval-styled Titan-class warship, called the HSS Horizon. The Horizon is outfitted with 75 1.5-meter wide, 4-meter long Firestorm Mana cannons per side. In addition, it has 14 5-meter wide, 7-meter long Mana cannons that fire Infernalshot, a sticky, homing fireball-type projectile. It has 2.3-meter thick Zephyrium plate armor, and 0.2-meter thick anti-Magic shielding installed underneath it, which is the Royal Guard standard armor thickness for warships. The ship, when in use, has a complement of 1,400 members, 200 of which are dedicated engineers, and 100 of which are Mages. HSS Ashura The second is a 143-meter Destroyer-class warship, called the HSS Ashura. The HSS Ashura, compared to the Horizon, has both a relatively small amount of cannons and crew complement. It has only 22 of the 1.5-meter cannons and four of the larger, 5-meter cannons. It has a complement of 300 members, 200 of which are engineers and 50 of which are mages. However, where the Ashura shines is its main weapon. Protruding from the front of the ship is a massive 13-meter wide, 45-meter long Stardrop cannon, which fires large, explosive shots. The shots themselves incinerate most things they come into contact with, and will begin to decay after about a minute after firing, causing heavy radiation in the area it ends up in. The cannon needs to be repaired regularly, else the high-yield core powering it may break, overheat, or meltdown.